House Arrest
by rovaille
Summary: When Amaimon is framed for a crime he hasn't committed (for once), he is stuck in a cramped hotel room until Mephisto is able to find evidence to help prove his little brother's innocence. If not under the time limit of four weeks, Amaimon will be exorcised, and to top it all off, he is stuck under the supervision of Rin. will the two settle their differences? is Amaimon guilty?
1. Prologue

**Authors note**

Hey guys, so recently I have watched Ao no Exorcist (late I know). And soon I fell in love with Amaimon and Rin, only to be disappointed to find out that these guys aren't majorly shipped! So I have taken the opportunity to write a lengthy story about these two. Please keep in mind that I'm not a very good writer at all but I will try my best to entertain you guys.

This story will be focusing on Amaimon's and Rin's relationship. The two WILL be in character! Well I'll try my best to keep them in character, Amaimon will be tough as he wasn't in long enough to really analyse his character, so if you have any complaints don't be afraid to tell me.

So this story is rated M for later chapters, but this isn't just a fic with mindless sex, this story will have plot.

_A special thank you to Demon-Princess-Astarte for doing a wonderful job at being my beta_

**PROLOGUE**

Cold winds howled through the trees, making them sway against the darkened sky. It was one of those nights where the moon looked enormous, sending a luminous light over the forest.

"Shit."

The earth king swore, dodging another attack that was thrown his way. This time the attack slashed open his skin, blood tickling down his arm staining his green tattered glove. The attack had caused a large amount of rubble and dust letting the demon prince jump back from the battle zone to catch his breath. Hiding on one of the taller tree branches he looked down at his opponent as his wound knitted itself back together, his healing had become slower he noticed.

Now, Amaimon loved fighting; he thought of it as a game, it was always a great source of entertainment when he was bored. But what he hated was losing, and that is exactly what was happening right now.

There was no time to gain his bearings however when his exorcist located his hiding spot, jumping up the branches to swing his sword down on the demon. Amaimon's dodge wasn't as graceful as it usually would have been. Just barely dodging, his skin getting sliced again, he fell from the tree landing on his back.

Once he could gasp for air again after being winded, the demon slowly sat up, only to be pinned down again when the exorcist's sword stabbed him through his stomach. Looking up at the exorcist from where he threw his weapon he noticed his sight blurring. Fuck, was his sword soaked in holy water?

Now Amaimon knew he was in trouble, what the fuck did he do anyway? He hadn't slaughtered anyone out of boredom, hadn't caused any mischief, hell! He hasn't even bothered his little brother and those insects since he's been back to Gehenna.

The stoic expression Amaimon always wore was replaced with fear; blue eyes wide, mouth agape. This was it, he thought. This wasn't how he saw his death; actually it never would have occurred to the demon that he would actually eventually die. Well that's what he deserved from his arrogance.

When the sword was pulled from his stomach to be held above the exorcists head, Amaimon pondered where demons would go when they died. Perhaps a place more fun than this, a place filled with sweets and everlasting entertainment. Maybe that's what heaven was like and no way would Amaimon; after all he has done, be sent there.

Perhaps if he wasn't Satan's son, the circumstances would have been different. What kind of person would he have been? Good enough for heaven, or was he always destined for hell? Curiosity then took over his fear, smiling his toothy grin up at his reaper. "Come on!" He laughed, eyes glinting with excitement when he saw the sword slash towards him.

Before the sword could embed itself within the targets heart, a blue blur cut between the two. Amaimon couldn't see who it was straight away, even if the blue light should have been a dead giveaway. Vision focusing on the figure before him, Amaimon could only gape. "You?"

Rin was kneeling, his back towards Amaimon fully flamed and Kurikara in hands, stopping the others sword mid swing. "Just in time." He heard his half-brother grit between clenched teeth but before he could ask anymore question his sight faded out to black.

* * *

**Earlier that day**

This was the last place Mephisto would have expected to be on a sunny Saturday afternoon. This was a day of relaxation, a day for him to rest after all his busy activities. But no, instead Mephisto found himself at the True Cross Headquarters trying to convince the Grigori that Amaimon had nothing to do with the current crimes he has been said to have convicted.

"What would his motivation be?" Mephisto tried, once again standing on trial after that incident with Rin long ago.

"We all know that the earth king does not need motivation for his crimes, he does it simply because he is bored." One of the Grigori replied.

This had Mephisto biting at his lip, trying to think of another explanation why his brother couldn't have committed the crime, a crime he wasn't entirely sure his brother hadn't committed. He hadn't seen Amaimon since he had went back to Gehenna a few months after that night the exorcist had tried to blow up it up, but something told him that this wasn't something he little brother would do; it simply wasn't his style, no matter how bored he may have been.

The murder of 53 students had been the crime. The school had wards against demons, but Mephisto new Amaimon usually had no problem getting past those, no matter how long and complicated it got. But what confused him was that his brother wouldn't interfere with Mephisto's life before at least paying him a visit.

"What is your evidence? I see the incident with Ernst Frederick has taught you nothing, to simply accuse a demon of crimes because of what he is. Mephisto sighed shacking his head. "I thought the Vatican had past this stage."

"Do not test us Mephisto, we are not _accusing_ the earth king of anything, we had already sent exorcists to the crime scene in search of evidence."

_What? _"I see, And what did you find?"

"We have two witnesses that described the appearance of the perpetrator which resembled that of the earth king and have found the litter of candy wrappers at the crime scene." Amaimon would have killed the witnesses and removed all evidence; this was too sloppy for his little brother.

Mephisto's brows furrowed in thought. No, this just didn't make any sense. Even if Amaimon had been incredibly bored, he wouldn't have done something that would have interfered with Mephisto's work, especially something as big as this. He knew the consequences of interfering with the true cross order, plus senseless slaughtering just didn't seem like Amaimon's style. No, someone else was behind this he could feel it, but just who?

"If I could provide my own evidence to support that Amaimon is not guilty, would you let him go?"

There was silence before the Grigori turned to whisper amongst each other while Mephisto could only be patient.

"It is too late we have already sent the paladin to kill Amaimon."

"If I could get to him in time?" He was almost pleading now.

Silence again.

"If by any chance, you were able to stop the exorcism in time, we will allow it.

"Where was the paladin heading?"

* * *

Rin had been back at his hometown, it had been quite a while since he had been here. But now that he is on his last year at the academy, he had decided to come back and pay his previous home a visit.

Nothing really had changed, Rin noticed, even the air had the same feel to it. There was the park he and his brother would play at, his father usually accompanying them. The Kindergarten he used to attend, the supermarket he was first employed. Everywhere he would look, a new memory would awaken in his mind.

After a long day, Rin finally went to visit his father's grave, where he sat until then sun had almost disappeared under the horizon. That was when he felt his phone vibrate against his right thigh.

Snapped out of his thoughts, Rin made for his phone, sitting up from the leaves and grass. Blinking at the screen, he read the text message.

FROM: Clown

_I need a favour_

And that is how Rin found himself knelt in front of an unconscious Amaimon, saving his life only by mere milliseconds. The bastard was lucky he was in the area and willing to even come. He thought of the ps4 Mephisto promised him if he went.

After some explaining and a heated argument, the paladin left, leaving Rin with Amaimon who lay on his side unconscious and breathing shallowly. Rin went for his phone once again.

_Got him_

He sighed after he pressed send, dropping to sit on the forest floor next to the bloody and bruised demon. It was weird (yet satisfying) to see the earth demon so pulverised and vulnerable, though shouldn't he have healed already? Rin pondered this when his phone vibrated.

FROM: Clown

_Fantastic, my boy~_

_Good news too, you'll be keeping him under house arrest for 4 weeks_

_3 3_

Rin blinked at his phone, re-read it, then re-read it again.

"WHAAT!?"

* * *

_What the fuck?_ Rin repeated in his mind, pacing around the room for the fifth time. He had only meant to stay here for a day or two, but four weeks!? That is way too long, and to top it all off, he has to look after the stupid broccoli head until Mephisto finds some evidence to support him. _Come on, the bastard obviously did it._

Sitting on the floor of his cramped hotel room, he watched as Amaimon slept in his bed. Mephisto had sent someone in the area to patch up his wounds, turned out he had holy water in his system, the reason why he wasn't healing normally (for a demon that is).

Left only in his jeans, bandages covered Amaimon's head, waist and right shoulder. His breathing was still shallow and the dark circles under his eyes seemed larger than usual. Again, this was too weird.

Rin scratched at his raven hair; standing up from the cold wooden floor he decided it was time for dinner. Maybe Amaimon will have woken up by then.

Hopefully the next four weeks won't be too unbearable.

He sighed once in the kitchen, who was he kidding, this was Amaimon.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Playing house

**Playing house**

It was hot, burning hot; it felt as if Amaimon's blood was on fire, tearing away at his insides. Every time he moved, another shot of burning white pain would engulf his entire being, making the demon hiss and writhe .

Slowly opening his eyes, he could see the source of his pain. He was in Gehenna, at the pits where the damned souls would burn for all was a place the demon would come to in his spare time, watch as the souls paid for their sins. He'd laugh at their misery, would sometime even poke them with a stick if he felt like it.

But what surprised Amaimon, was that he was the one inside of the pit, accompanying the souls that screeched and howled all around him. Flames licked at his skin, singeing his pale skin. Looking past said flames, he could see figures staring down over the pit, other demons, watching him burn.

Did he die? Is this where demons came in death? Burning for their sins for all eternity? He called out to the figures, dark and blurred from the flames. But they didn't move, just stood and watched as the earth king burned. How dare they, he sneered. Wasn't he one of the royal? A higher demon!? If he said jump, they should reply "How high?"

Then one of them laughed, a wicked smile stretching across the figures face. Soon all four of them joined in, sharp tooth grins taunting him; deep cackling seemed to echo around one thing Amaimon hated even more then losing was being laughed at and mocked. Humiliation was something Amaimon would not tolerate.

Now Amaimon was angry, furious even. He yelled at the tormenting figures above him, demanding they get him out, he was the earth king! Son of Satan! They should show him respect; once he was out of this fucking pit he would rip them to shreds. But they just stood there, continuing their ugly laughter down at the demon.

Amaimon's demands and yells were cut short when one of the damned clamped onto his arm with bony fingers. Amaimon only sneered at the soul, pushing it away with ease, but then another one latched onto him, then another and another. Until Amaimon felt himself being dragged further and further within the pit, souls grabbing at him, pulling till it hurt.

Amaimon screamed at the disappearing figures as the souls pulled him further down. An emotion he rarely felt slowly creeping itself within. Fear. He clawed and pulled himself from the souls, becoming more and more frantic the deeper he got.

Then he woke up.

His chest rising and falling rapidly and the cold sweat trickling down his neck reminded the demon that it was only a nightmare. This in its self was odd for Amaimon had never experienced such a thing before. Don't get him wrong, his dreams usually did involve the torture of a million souls, but he was torturer not the tortured.

Once his breathing calmed down a bit Amaimon realized that he was in an unfamiliar room, blinking away the memory of the dream, uneasiness was soon replaced with confusion. _What happened?_ Amaimon thought as he went to sit up, the same burning white pain he witnessed in his dream shot through his body once again. Teeth clenched in pain, he dropped back onto the stiff pillow, waiting for his eyesight to return from a blur.

Amaimon kept calm as the pain subsided, panicking wouldn't help anything, Amaimon never panicked even if he couldn't remember anything on how he got here. When the pain finally disappeared, besides from the slight throbbing through his limbs, Amaimon decided to take a good look around at his whereabouts. Maybe he would remember something.

he lay on a single bed, covered in a white sheet that was pulled up to his chest and a spring that continuously poked into his side. That's when Amaimon noticed almost his entire body wrapped in bandages. Whatever happened to injure him so drastically must have been pretty powerful.

The room he was in was cramped, so there wasn't much space for furniture. An ugly striped orange couch sat on the far end of the room just below a dusty window that was behind transparent curtains, unable to really make out the scenery Amaimon's eyes continued to scan.

An old blocky TV took up most the room where it was place before the couch; it wouldn't surprise the demon if the picture was in black and white. He cringed just looking at it.

The room itself was too small to hold one person, let alone two, good thing he wasn't claustrophobic, but he knew he was going to get a headache from the ugly patterns around. The walls wore a hideous cream wallpaper of cowboys and horses that reminded him of something a child would have in his bedroom. It made his eyes hurt.

The room looked as if it held absolutely no entertainment for the poor demon and he let out a loud sigh to show it, whoever stayed here must probably be the worst person Amaimon would ever have to meet. Closing his eyes again, he tried to remember anything that would tell him why he was in such a gross place. That was when a strong aroma caressed his nose, achingly turning his head; he looked at the open door across from him. Whatever it was, it smelt delicious.

Sizzling was heard from the other room and from the smell Amaimon assumed it was meat, probably beef. He went to get up again, but the dizziness and pain returned so he lay back down, stomach grumbling and mouth-watering. Amaimon hardly ever had to eat, but when he was so drained and injured as he was, he could eat a paddock of sheep with ease.

Hearing footsteps making his way to the room he was in, Amaimon braced himself for who he was about to see. He didn't know why, but he expected an old man, a smelly and ugly old man that resembled the room in which he stayed. Who he wasn't expecting however was his little half-brother, Rin.

He opened his mouth to state his confusion, but when in seeing his little brother it must have triggered something, for Amaimon was assaulted by all his memories from the other night. Stepping out of Gehenna, casually jumping through the forest, being attacked by a stupid fucking exorcist, blue flames and then nothing...

Rin stood at the doorway with a displeased look upon his face, an apron around his body and his raven hair clipped back by a silver clip. His blue eyes narrowed in seeing that the bloody demon was awake. He had a sudden urge to throw him out the window rather than show him any lick of hospitality.

"I'm cooking stir fry." He spoke instead, breaking the awkward silence that seemed to have settled between them, his thumb thrown back in the direction of the kitchen.

Amaimon's expression didn't change however, wearing that same stupid look the demon always wore; he only stared, not even blinking._ Is he dead?_ But before Rin could shrug and walk back into the kitchen, Amaimon chose to finally speak.

"Can you sprinkle sugar over mine?" Rin nearly gagged at the thought, throwing a look at the demon that said "really!?" Amaimon only shrugged, continuing to stare. Rin would have protested but really he was too tired to start any kind of rouse between them, he just wanted to eat dinner then go to sleep on the fucking uncomfortable couch which smelt like spoilt milk.

"Weirdo." Was all Rin said before turning on his heel and heading back into the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner was even more awkward Rin decided.

He sat on the floor after great difficulty sitting Amaimon up, the demon wouldn't let the pain show in his face but Rin could see the slight twitches he'd make if Rin went to fast. He must have really got his butt kicked, which satisfied yet confused Rin. Amaimon was stronger last time they fought.

Whilst Eating his dinner he watched Amaimon eat the sickly sweet food, he couldn't believe he had to ruin all his hard cooking. Sighing he twirled his noodles around his fork, he really shouldn't have bothered, 2 minute noodles would have done the trick on soothing their hunger.

Finally the silence got too unbearable and Rin was just about to fix that when Amaimon must had gotten the same idea.

"At first I was surprised that little brother would live in such an ugly place, but really now that I think about it, it really does resemble your personality." Amaimon spoke through his food, looking out the window.

Rin felt his eye twitched, _what the fuck did that mean?_ He calmed himself down however, before he could throw a punch in the demons face. He has matured since the last time he saw this bastard, he wouldn't stoop to his levels.

"It's a hotel." Was Rin's only reply. He wasn't rich, this crappy hotel was the only thing he could afford, and he was only meant to be staying here for a couple of days anyway. He'd have to pester Mephisto into paying the four week fee.

Silence again returned over the two, this time it was Rin to break it.

"So why did you do it?" He asked.

Amaimon's curiosity seemed to peek up at that, finally turning his head to look at Rin. "Do what?" Again he spoke through food.

Rin was quiet for a moment, just simply glaring at the other. "Kill all those people."

Amaimon almost laughed, his thin lips twitching into a small smirk. "You'll have to be more specific than that." Amaimon was always killing people, though now that he thought about it; it had been years since he last killed anyone.

"Those 53 students at True Cross Academy." Rin would have gone on; expressing his anger and disgust if it weren't for the flicker of confusion Rin could have sworn flashed over the others face, only if for a moment.

"Did I?" Amaimon questioned, honestly confused, looking once again out the window and biting at his long black thumb nail, he scanned his memory for any killings of students. "Nope, don't remember that." He shrugged, his droopy eyes once again resting on Rin.

The stupid broccoli head was obviously lying, Rin decided, stabbing at his meat, Bringing it to his mouth he looked back up to find that Amaimon was still staring at him. "What?" He snapped.

"Why did you save me?"

Rin rolled his eyes, biting down on the beef, waiting until he had swallowed before he answered. "Mephisto asked me for a favour." He shrugged, as if that answer was enough explanatory.

"Mephisto." Amaimon repeated teeth going back to chew at his nail.

"He thinks you were framed." Rin slurped up his noodles that were around his fork.

"For killing 53 students?"

"mmhmm."

Rin let the silence return once again, swallowing the last of his food before snatching Amaimon's empty plate as he stood from the hard floor that caused his left leg to go numb and went to the kitchen to wash up.

* * *

The next couple of days were horrific to say the least. Their first night sleeping in the same room, Rin had found out that Amaimon snored. No, not snored, nothing he has ever encountered could snore like that, it was just demonic! The first time he had heard it he thought the building was falling apart, scared the shit out of him.

So all in all Rin hasn't had a decent sleep for a few days, he was just tired, cranky and was completely done with a certain green haired demon.

One night it was so bad Rin could have sworn the walls were shacking, getting up from the rock hard couch he grabbed his limp pillow in order to throw it at the demon who was occupying his bed . "WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU STUPID BROCCALI!" Rin's only reply was two more pillows thrown in his face and a low mumble.

"Don't be mean." Then Amaimon was back to sleep, his snores continuing. Rin sneered, using the two pillows that had been thrown at him to block his poor ears, trying to get to sleep for a second time.

The days were just as bad as the nights though, Amaimon just wouldn't shut up! Always complaining he's bored, complaining he needs more lollipops, complaining that his pillow needed to be fluffed up, it was just none stop complaining! Who did he think he was anyway? His nurse!?

One day while Rin was changing the bandage around Amaimon's arm where his skin had been sliced, the asshole thought it would be fun to stir him up. Rin had noticed in the last few days that if Amaimon decided he wasn't getting enough attention or entertainment he tended to mess with people, people as in Rin to be more specific.

"Do you like playing house, Rin?" Amaimon asked, chewing on his watermelon lollipop Rin had gotten to shut him up, it didn't work for long. Rin only rolled his eyes, not buying into the other's torment.

"Shut up while I do this, bastard." Rinsing out a clean cloth into the bucket beside him he went to dab it over the wounds, just as the healer had told him to do. He was rougher then the healer was though, hoping to cause Amaimon even just a little pain for being such an annoying shit.

"Rin is kind of like a wife." Amaimon spoke, profile towards Rin, his usual expression upon his face but Rin could see the amusement in his eyes. "Cooking for me, cleaning up after me, Rin even takes care of me." He blinked towards Rin. "I didn't know my brother was into those kinds of things."

Rin punched him in the face, Amaimon punched him back. Rin jumped onto the bed kneeing him in the stab wound, knocking over the bucket of water in the process, Amaimon flinched yet laughed, punching Rin in the ribs. It continued like that for a while until Rin's anger had subsided and Amaimon got his fill of fun.

Breathing heavily on the wet floor, bruised and lip bleeding he glared up at the green haired demon, who in turn didn't look much better than Rin, the only difference was that he wore a satisfied smile. He hadn't lost his temper like that since he found out Yukio was dating Shiemi, which would have been about a year since he had found out. He was happy for them now, embarrassed that he had even lost it. It felt good though, all that bottled up rage over the years being released, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

They lay there for a while, catching their breath, finally content for a moment. It was a moment short lived however when Rin sat up from his place on the floor, he groaned positive there was a now a nice large bruise soon to blossom across his ribs.

He limped to the kitchen, grabbing the cleaning supplies he knew were kept under the stained sink. With paper towel within his sore knuckles to soak up the water, Rin hobbled back into the other room only to visibly flinch when he heard the other had started snoring.

Annoyed, Rin raised the paper towel to chuck at the others head. Amaimon threw it back, still tucked under the thin sheet, back towards the other.

"Bastard." Rin muttered squatting over the puddle to drop the paper towel sheets over the water, it was the plain label kind, so it did a shit job on cleaning up the water; he'd have to get a towel from the bathroom to soak the rest up later.

Amaimon turned over, lying on his back, sucking on a new lollipop from the handful Rin bought; he kept them under his pillow. "I'm bored again." He sighed, glancing down at Rin.

"Don't care." He continued to pat down the paper towel.

"My stab wound re-opened." Amaimon stated in his bored tone of voice, once again sighing.

Rin groaned, standing from where he had been squatting. He walked to the bathroom that was through the kitchen to grab a ratty towel and a new pair of bandages. When he returned, he placed the towel over the water standing on it a few times before he knelt next to the bed.

Seriously, Mephisto owed Rin not only a ps4 but a frickin' car after all this is through. He made sure to make a note of it.

Amaimon was able to sit himself up by now without any help, which made this task easier for Rin, getting the job done quicker and with less chance in them killing each other. Unravelling the bloody bandages from the toned torso, he got to work.

Amaimon didn't speak for once, only stared down at Rin with his blank expression. It was creepy, Rin thought, the guy didn't even blink. When Rin again came to the conclusion that the other had died, Amaimon bit down on his lollipop, making Rin jump and glare up at him.

"Maybe it's doctor and nurses Rin likes to play."

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Authors note**

Chapter two complete! ugh, writing is hard.

Are you guys enjoying this? In chapter three you'll find out what happens when Amaimon cooks.


	3. Escaping

**Authors note.**

me being the slow writer that I am will be uploading these once a month, maybe sooner maybe longer I don't know I'm terrible at these things haha

But thank you guys for giving this a chance and thank you to Demon-Princess-Astate again for helping me with this.

Any who, I hope you like the new chapter and I would love a review if you did or didn't

* * *

Rin was thankful. The green haired demon had finally healed, well healed enough that he could walk and finally do things for himself, there was no more acting like a damn servant for that ungrateful bastard.

Amaimon's wounds were now scars and there was a slight limp when he walked, but Rin assumed they too will soon go away in a few days, Amaimon was a demon after all and demons healing power were at a super speed level even if they were slowed down by holy water.

But yes, Rin was happy. Not only was he free from taking care of Amaimon but he also had his own bed, he was so relived he had silently thanked Jesus without noticing the irony. Now that Amaimon was somewhat recovered it seemed that the demon didn't need to sleep anymore._ No more smelly stiff couch for me_, Rin had thought gleefully.

There was a spring that stuck out from the mattress in his single bed, but that seemed heavenly compared to that dreadful couch; he welcomed the jab of the spring warmly when he sank into his bed that night. Though that was a moment short lived however when the noise of a window opening snapped him from entering a deep slumber. _Damn it!_ Rin cursed, Amaimon hadn't even crossed his mind in that peaceful moment.

Begrudgingly he sat up from his warm bed to see that Amaimon had opened a window and was currently trying to get the other half of his body through the small passage. Amaimon in seeing his younger brother sit up had paused in his struggles to innocently pull out the cherry pop from his mouth . "Hey Otouto."

"Idiot, what do you think you're trying to do?" Rin only dead panned, annoyed his sleep was interrupted by the demon once again; at least it wasn't because of his satanic snoring this time.

"Escaping." Amaimon spoke casually. "Did I wake you?"

Rin sighed, regretfully getting up from the warm bed to shiver when the cold nipped at his exposed legs. _Stupid apartment and it's no heater, I should just let the bastard go and crawl back into bed._ Pulling his sweater over his hands to block the cold at getting at his fingers and stiffly walked toward Amaimon. No, he'd get an ear full from Mephisto if he did that.

"Get back inside before I kill you." Rin spoke with a glare, but the threat did nothing to move the demon and he continued to sit on the window sill, right leg and arm already out the window.

"It's boring in there."

"Then turn on the TV."

"Boring." Amaimon rolled his eyes.

"Read a book!"

"Na." He shrugged.

"CLEAN!"

"Very funny."

"'I'm going to kill you." Rin clenched his teeth trying not to punch the other in case it'd help him in his troubles of getting his fat head through the window.

"Now that sounds like fun." Amaimon quipped biting at his cherry lollipop.

Rin sighed for the second time that night and grabbed at Amaimon's black shirt collar, the one he had to lend him for the others clothes were no longer recognisable as clothes at the moment thanks to the paladin.

Even with his demon strength Amaimon hardly budged, the shirt would rip before he could remove him from the window sill. "Stupid broccoli, get inside!" Rin gritted grabbing at his arm to pull with effort.

Amaimon must had gotten tired of that game because finally Rin was able to pull him free from the window, closing it with a loud slam after the demon was fully inside. Huffing he turned to face said demon with a glare. "Get in that bed right now." He spoke with authority, pointing at the bed for emphasis.

"Otouto, I didn't know you were like that." Amaimon spoke, chewing the last remains of his lollipop.

In Rin's sleep deprived mind that had sound better. "Ew no you fucki-"He shook his head bringing his fingers to clench between his brows. "It's the only way I know you won't try to run away again asshole." He's going have to ask Mephisto for some kind of handcuffs that will hold someone like Amaimon down the next time Rin is unable to keep an eye on him.

After a long struggle in trying to get Amaimon into bed that resulted in a lot of bruises it was almost four in the morning. Rin could almost cry, why did these things have to happen to him? He only wanted a decent sleep. To make things worst his bed was only a single and the amount of space the two had was suffocating._ I hate him, I hate him, that fucking asshole, I hate him…_

Amaimon's long toe nails scratched at his feet, his elbow jabbed at his chest and he kept on inhaling his sticky hot breath making him want to gag. Maybe if they spooned this uncomfortable situation could be avoided but Rin would rather die. Turning to face the kitchen entry way, Rin squeezed his eyes shut pleading for sleep to take him.

The room had fallen quiet, though Amaimon's struggles for entertainment never seemed to cease, it almost seemed like Amaimon was purposely trying to jab, scratch or poke him now. Rin finally snapped and turned to swiftly bury his elbow in the others nose, satisfied with the crunch that echoed the room Rin then buried his head into his pillow.

Rin was irked when Amaimon showed no signs of retaliation however, sleepily rolling his head to peek at the other. Amaimon was laying on his back taking up most of the room Rin irritably noticed with his hand over his nose starring up at the ceiling.

"Why do you think someone would frame me?" Amaimon asked.

Rin blinked at the other before he turned his head back at the kitchen entrance. This again. Rin was tired of Amaimon's innocent act; did he think he was some kind of gullible idiot or something? Okay yeah he did once fall for that whole "Look gullible is written on the ceiling" ordeal, but that was completely different! This was murder and Amaimon obviously did the crime. "Obviously they want you dead, and who could blame them." He shrugged.

Amaimon didn't say anything after that; hopefully he had just given up and decided to let Rin sleep. The room was filled of the noise of Amaimon nose popping itself back in place and Rin couldn't help feeling slightly guilty, he hit Amaimon harder then he'd planned. The bastard deserved it though and Rin would do it again if he decided to act up.

"You know, running away like that won't prove your innocence." Rin whispered, not caring if the other happened to be listening or not.

"You think I'm guilty still?" It seemed like hours before Amaimon spoke up, shocking Rin out of the heavy silence.

"I know you are."

It took a few hours for Rin to eventually fall asleep, the last thing Rin remembered was the morning sun seeping through ugly blinds and a heavily sighing earth king beside him before sleep finally showed him mercy; swallowing him deeply in a long slumber.

When Rin awoke, it was with a strangled yawn and a few cracks in his arms when he stretched them out, the right side of his face was wet and he cringed when he looked down at his pillow to find a puddle of drool. Apart from aching limbs, Rin found himself well rested and he sighed out his nose in content after turning onto his back.

Rin starred at the roof noticing how grimy it was, he counted the amount of smudges not wanting to get out of bed just yet. He noticed the sheets smelled of Amaimon; like cinnamon and a certain scent demons tended to share, though he guessed it was no surprise seeing as the demon has slept in this bed more than he had.

It took a while for Rin to realize what was missing but when he did he wasted no time in jumping out of bed and throwing on a pair of faded jeans that lay discarded across the television. Amaimon wasn't in bed and he knew damn well that he had taken a run for it. "Damn it! I let my guard down!" He yelled almost tripping when he ran to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Rin froze in his tracks, hand raised to the wooden door knob he turned to find the green haired demon at the door to the kitchen. He didn't run off?

"I thought you'd escaped." Rin said honestly turning fully from the door to face the other. If Amaimon thought that not running away while Rin was practically unconscious would help gain his trust, then he was a bigger idiot then Rin originally thought.

"I did." Well that wiped away the smug look Rin had been wearing. "But I came back because I was hungry." Amaimon shrugged, picking at his ear with his long black pinkie nail. _Did he paint them or were they just like that?_ Rin questioned.

"Moron, you really weren't listening to what I was saying last night were you?" Like Rin cared, but he'd just thought Amaimon would at least try and act innocent for his own sake. Maybe he had a death wish, or maybe he was just plain stupid.

"If I didn't run away would that have changed your mind of me being guilty?" Amaimon spoke to the wax he was flicking off from his pinkie nail. _Gross._ Amaimon did have a point though, but he wasn't meant to be proving himself to Rin, he was meant to be proving his innocence to the Grigori.

"Stupid." Rin sighed, wiping the tired from his face with his hand. "I guess I'll cook some breakfast." He declared after a low rumble was heard from his stomach.

"It's seven pm."

"W-What!?" Rin stuttered, blue eyes going wide. He hadn't realize how drained he had been, Amaimon has really been pushing him these past few days and he guessed his body had a lot of rest to catch up on. "Then I'll make some din-"

"Already taken care of." Amaimon smiled a wide grin.

The kitchen was an absolute mess and Rin knew who would be left to clean it, just looking at the mess already drained him of his energy. Pots everywhere, evidence of broken plates and- How on earth did Amaimon get food up there?

Sitting down at the small rickety table that had one leg supported by old magazines, Rin heavily sighed. He closed his eyes not wanting to look at his surroundings; feeling the heaviness of stress weighing on him once again.

Hearing a plate being placed in front of him the smell of spices reached his nose._ Curry?_ He refused in opening his eyes however to confirm his suspicions. Maybe Amaimon poisoned whatever concoction he had cooked, Rin could only hope; at least he wouldn't have to clean and put up with this demon any longer. If Amaimon's cooking skills were anything like Mephisto's however, the curry didn't even need to be poisoned.

Hunger getting the better of him, he slowly opened his eyes. Amaimon sat across from Rin curiously looking at the other whilst chewing. Rin gulped and decided to man up, looking down at the plate in front of him he blinked in surprise.

The food looked nothing like the nightmare Mephisto had once prepared for him and Yukio, it actually looked like the meal it was meant to be. His suspicions were right, Amaimon had prepared curry and it actually looked… nice. But did it taste as good as it looked?

The curry was prepared in the usual way, rice with one side coated in a dark curry. Rin couldn't tell what sauce was used to coat the chicken and the rice but it smelt sweet, it wouldn't surprise him if Amaimon had dropped his lollipops into the mix by accident. Or maybe he dumped a whole ton off sugar in like he did with Rin's stir fry.

Giving in by the smell, Rin dipped his spoon into the curry to tentatively bring it to his mouth, he couldn't help but screw his eyes shut when taking a bite.

And then Rin's taste buds exploded.

Being far from what Rin had expected he almost moaned around the utensil. _What the hell!?_ Eyes wide and lips still around the spoon he looked at Amaimon in shock, who in turn didn't seem to be paying any attention in him.

When Amaimon felt eyes on him he turned from the window he was looking through, he found that staring at the world outside was the only thing that entertained him in this small apartment, he's wonder what those humans were doing, where were they going, sometime he'd even create stories.

He blinked in surprise when looking over to his half-brother. "What's with that stupid look on your face?"

"I didn't know you could cook!" Rin practically yelled pulling the spoon from his mouth to point at the other obviously shocked. Maybe he and Amaimon shared some qualities after all.

"Why would I cook if I couldn't?" Amaimon blinked again going back to his curry.

It pissed Rin off sometimes when Amaimon was able to make sense in an annoying way, like the answer was obvious and Rin was the idiot. "It doesn't matter if you can or can't, people still do it." Rin mumbled bringing his spoon back to his plate.

The atmosphere had seemed to lift between the two, it was still thick however, just not as thick as it was when the two seemed to fight, which was constantly. But as the two ate their meal in silence Rin was thankful that he had time to cool off. Anymore tension and Rin would have killed Amaimon himself; perhaps Amaimon felt that shift in aura.

The only noise in the kitchen was the soft clangs the utensils made on almost empty plates and the silence between the two was comforting to Rin, or maybe that was relief. Either way Rin knew it wouldn't last long before Amaimon got bored and he riled him up resulting in another fight.

There were already five holes around the living room as a result of their fighting and Rin wasn't looking forward to selling an arm and a leg to pay it off, he really thought he had matured from the last time he saw Amaimon but he guessed the other had only got more annoying as well. But in this moment he could tolerate the other, heck he even made a decent meal. If the Amaimon didn't speak and Rin didn't have to look at him, yeah, he thought he could somewhat get along with him.

Chewing, Rin looked up at Amaimon. The other had finished his serve and was currently using his long nails as a toothpick._ How the heck does he punch so hard with those things?_ He pondered arching his brow. Did Amaimon even have to eat now that he was basically healed? Maybe he just liked to eat. Rin shrugged going back to the last of his meal.

"What kind of curry is this by the way?" He asked around a mouth full of chicken.

Blue stoic eyes focused on Rin once more. "Chocolate."

After a long tidy up in the kitchen from scrubbing at food coated tiles to actually standing on the stove to clean the roof, Rin was finally done. Exhausted, Rin felt he could sleep for another twelve hours if he wanted to, but that seemed too easy. After all there was a parasite he was meant to keep under lock and key.

Walking back into the next room Rin found the very parasite sitting on the wooden floors, closing his eyes he wondered if the other would just disappear if he wished hard enough. Nope, no luck, Rin cursed when he reopened them.

Amaimon was faced away from Rin and it looked as if he was holding something. Squinting his eyes Rin walked closer to get a better look. Crap, don't tell me. Rin's suspicions were answered when he saw a flash of blue and his body suddenly caught aflame, a sensation Rin was all too familiar with.

"Give that back you bastard!" Rin almost jumped the other, his sharp teeth bearing and eyes glowing demonically.

That's when Amaimon turned to face Rin in his usual stoic expression; he moved the lollipop in his mouth to the other side completely ignoring his half-brother's commands. "Finders keepers, losers weepers." Was his simple reply as he continued to open and close kurikara, watching as the flames followed the swords movements.

Damn it! He really should have hidden that better from Amaimon, he clenched his teeth not wanting to go back to that incident the first time he had met Amaimon at that amusement park. "Give it back." He tried calmly, well as calmly as he could possibly master, he tried not to shack with anger.

"Make me." Amaimon continued his actions, only faster.

That's it.

Rin pounced at Amaimon, pushing at his shoulders so his back roughly connected to the floor. Raising his fist to punch the other in the face he was flung off by Amaimon flicking him at his forehead. Colliding with the wall Rin thought of the money he was losing for making another hole which only made him more pissed as he raced at the other fist raised once again, successful this time in his efforts. Amaimon wiped the blood from his busted lip before tackling Rin to the floor, lollipop that had been in his mouth lay crumpled on the floor.

The two rolled around punching and kicking each other, tangled in their own limbs as they pulled and punched; kurikara at the other end of the room forgotten. Amaimon was laughing gleefully and Rin only growled at the other determined to wipe that smile off the other's face. "Bastard." Rin grunted, pulling at Amaimon's green hair as his other hand buried a fist in his stomach where he knew one of his wounds hid.

Amaimon abruptly ceased his laughter, flipping Rin so he lay underneath him. His face grew dark and eyes wide which Rin noticed he did when he was highly pissed. Rin lay with his arms pined at his sides, Amaimon's sharp nails digging into his wrists which made him wince. The demon straddled him so Rin couldn't wriggle free making him gulp nervously.

"Get off!" Rin demanded, thrashing side to side which only resulted in Amaimon nails embedding themselves deeper within his skin. Shit, if he wasn't so exhausted he'd have the demon off of him by now, he noticed how much weaker Amaimon had become and pulverising him should be a walk in the park.

Amaimon didn't get off; instead he stayed with that dangerous look upon his face, grip getting tighter and tighter on Rin's wrists. "What's wrong with you moron! They're going to snap." Rin arched his back gritting his teeth in pain.

Amaimon's hold loosened slightly and Rin dropped back to the floor panting and sweating. This was bad; Rin was suddenly reminded of what Amaimon was and what he was capable of doing. A demon, one of the seven kings and someone who coldly murders 53 students like it was nothing.

Rin realized the circumstances, Rin was Amaimon's guard, his hurdle he needed to jump in order to escape and run off his merry way back to Gehenna. On top of that Rin was exhausted, so exhausted he couldn't even throw the demon off of him. If Amaimon was planning on killing him, now would be perfect.

"You're going to kill me, right?" Rin couldn't help the nervousness that crept in his voice and when Amaimon's face didn't change he shivered. Closing his eyes, he turned away from the other.

And then his phone went off, causing both Amaimon and Rin to jump.

Rin's eyes had reopened from the shock only to see that Amaimon's face had changed back to that stoic expression that annoyed him so much, but in that moment Rin thought it was the best thing he has seen all week. Amaimon climbed off of him, sitting on the floor rummaging through his pockets in search of a new lollipop.

With caution Rin sat up from where he had been pinned, avoiding eye contact with the demon next to him he rubbed at his sore wrists before reaching for his own pockets for his phone.

"Mephisto." Rin whispered when seeing the incoming call, Amaimon's head snapped up at that, full attention on Rin again causing him to shiver.

"Answer it."

Rin ignored Amaimon but still answered it anyway, he really didn't know what to make of their situation at that moment but Rin wanted to forget about it for now, he was still in a cold sweat.

"Yeah?" Rin cursed as his voice shook.

"Rin! Good news!" Rin gulped at the voice at the other end of the line. The last time Mephisto said he had good news he had got a new roommate, one that might have just tried to kill him too.

"Let's hear it."

…

**To be continued.**


	4. A visitor

**Author's Notes**

Okay so this chapter was meant to be uploaded awhile ago, but I had some problems and long story short I had to rewrite it.

But it's done now!

This chapter I guess is more on the plot side of things and get's a little dramatic at the end, so please read and tell me what you think.

Special thanks too Demon-Princess-Astarte

* * *

Rin could have kissed Mephisto.

He wasn't going to because he was out of mouthwash and the thought alone sent chills down his spine and caused goose bumps to form across his skin. But he would rather do that then listen to a certain green haired demon whine for another day.

Seriously, the amount Amaimon complained about being bored was ridiculous! Rin even contemplated creating a drinking game which would have easily put him out of his misery but that idea would had also resulted in alcohol poisoning.

Not to mention he wasn't even at the legal drinking age, then again, he knew Shura wouldn't mind getting her hands on some for him, but that always came at a price. He shivered and had totally thrown that idea out the window, he'd rather listen to Amaimon's constant fussing then be put in that situation ever again.

Shaking his head as if it would throw away the haunting memory; Rin turned back to the front door suddenly reminded why he was in such a good mood in the first place. Practically bouncing in excitement along with demon whose whole existence was made to make him suffer; the two watched as the movers tried and fit a giant television through their tiny doorway.

"Aniue it's so big! Is it going to fit?" Amaimon had asked excitedly at Mephisto who stood farther from the two in the lounge room, leaning on his closed umbrella. He looked as if he was contemplating on sitting on the couch, but after one look at the dirty thing he had decided against it.

Rin would have laughed at what Amaimon had said if his dirty mind had been turned on at that moment, but alas the only thing that was going on in that head of his was cheers and yells of glee.

"How on earth did you get the landlord to agree to this?" Rin beamed turning to the taller just as the enormous television had squeezed its way through the tiny hole of a door.

"Oh, I have my ways." Mephisto had smirked, a small glint in his emerald eyes which made Rin suspicious. But honestly, Rin really couldn't have cared what Mephisto had done, he was just so relieved. Mephisto could have tortured the guy for all he knew, which was a little extreme, but still Rin wouldn't have given a damn.

The amount of happiness and gratitude he was feeling he was seriously contemplating getting to the ground and kissing the floor where the flamboyant clown stood. But again, he wasn't going to do that.

Rin was forcefully pushed out of the way by the excited Green demon as he followed the movers into the small room, he winced but decided against reacting to Amaimon's rudeness, he was used to it by now. Shrugging it off, he followed said demon farther into the room to stand next to Mephisto.

Amaimon sat crossed legged before the television as it was placed in front of the couch, clapping with a twisted smile on his face. Rin couldn't help but think how creepy it looked, the guy definitely did not have a face for expressions. Amaimon's features were usually stoic, set in stone and when he smiled it was like a giant ugly crack had split the rock across it's cold surface, only to show sharp canines and droopy eyes glinting with mirth.

The only two emotions Rin knew the other was capable of other then his usual impassive self, were excitement and anger; neither of those he could handle.

Rin smile faded when remembering Amaimon's episode from the previous night. It had actually terrified him, suddenly reminded of what Amaimon was and what he was capable of. He was nothing like the beaming childish teen that sat on the floor just in front of him and Mephisto.

He guessed he was lucky though, Amaimon's strength had decreased rapidly for some unknown reason and if he had been in a better state who knew where Rin would be now. Amaimon was stronger then he was, the only way he had beaten the earth king in previous events was when he had let his flames take control of him.

Though now he had control of them and he was much stronger unlike before, it could be a fair fight between Amaimon and him, especially when the other was weakened considerably. Though that didn't mean he wanted to. A fight like that would probably be for his life, and that thought frightened him.

After the phone call with Mephisto (which had been uncomfortable for Amaimon had leant in to listen when Rin didn't answer the other's questions,) the two were left in an awkward silence. They had sat on the dusty floor across from one another, Amaimon nonchalantly sucking on a lollipop and Rin still in a mild shock.

Rin was to weary to say anything, hoping not to step on any land minds. It had seemed like forever before either of them spoke but when one of them finally did it had only resulted in ticking him off.

Blue eyes twitching with irritation Rin had thrown his phone at Amaimon when the other had once again, stated he was bored. He had told him to play with a game app on his phone whiles he stood up and got ready for bed, dully noting that his hands slightly shook.

Rin was now left with a broken phone, and it wasn't because he had practically thrown it at the demon in exasperation not thinking of the other's reaction to being attacked by a flying phone, which thankfully Amaimon had casually caught. No, It was because of said demon throwing it himself against the hard floors in anger when he had lost at one of the dumb racing games he happened to have. Luckily Rin had came out of the bathroom just in time before the other had started stomping on the poor device.

Rin's phone had a crack across its screen now but he wouldn't bother using the little money he had to buy a new one, he was just thankful it still worked. Yukio and the others could still call him so he wasn't fully detached from everything, knowing his friends could still contact him kept him from going into insanity.

Amaimon let out a loud cheer when the TV came on, making Rin jump then too grin in excitement. When Mephisto said good news he actually meant good news, this was far from what he had expected from the clown without some sort of catch. Perhaps Mephisto knew how annoying Amaimon could get and took pity on him.

The green haired demon jumped from where he sat in glee after the movers had gone, reaching for the console Mephisto had also gotten them, along with a couple of games to go with it. The ps4 was still in it's box and Amaimon violently ripped it open, using his long sharp nails as a knife to cut at the sticky tape that kept him from what he so desired.

Rin wondered how Mephisto had even gotten it, he couldn't find anywhere that wasn't sold out. So again Rin didn't care what the clown had done to get his gloved hands on one, he was just too ecstatic; glade he had asked Mephisto for one on his end of the deal in the first place.

"So how has this Week been, hmm?" Mephisto asked, raising a single brow at the other next to him. "You look terrible." Picking up his ice cream themed umbrella which he had been leaning on, he used it to lift up Rin's chin. A small smirk gracing his features when the Okumura pushed the offending thing aside; glaring at the taller with tired eyes.

Asshole, he knows exactly how it has been. "You know after this you'll owe me more then just a ps4." Rin glowered at the other; irritated that his smirk only seemed to grow wider. Scoffing, Rin turned away from him only to face Amaimon who was currently setting up said ps4.

Amaimon squatted at the shredded box; chewing at his black finger nail whilst he blankly stared at the power cord he was holding in his other hand. He was tangled in wires and bits of foam and cardboard that also now littered the room thanks to his efforts in getting to his prize. _That Moron doesn't even know what he is doing._

"Why couldn't you have just look after this idiot? You obviously know how to handle him better then I do." Rin questioned, gesturing to said idiot that sat on the floor before them, totally oblivious to their conversation.

Mephisto smiled shaking his head. "As much as I would love to take the earth king off your hands, I simple can't." Rin head whipped back to the other in a glare.

"And why the hell not!?"

Mephisto didn't seem fazed by Rin's out burst and Amaimon's attention was only brought to the two for a second before he went back to examining the PlayStation. "Tsk tsk, indoor voice Rin." He used his white gloved finger to wag at the other before he used the same hand to flick at his nose.

Rin growled rubbing at his assaulted nose, all the while continuing his heated glare at the purple haired demon. "Damn clown." Was all he mumbled.

"Now now, you know how Amaimon is?" Mephisto continued, ignoring the stare from the teen as he turned to look at his other younger brother. "Could you imagine the amount of effort it would take to look for evidence all the whilst trying to keep him under lock and key?"

Rin blinked, discarding his glare to the floor at his feet. Okay the clown had a good point, it was a nightmare guarding the earth king, he couldn't even bat an eye without the other taking a run for it or destroying the apartment.

"And I can't let anyone else keep an eye on him or keep him locked under the Vatican, he'd only escape in minutes." Mephisto rubbed his goatee thoughtfully, as if these thoughts had only come to his mind now, which wouldn't surprise Rin if it did. He swore the other just loved to see him suffer, Mephisto was probably too busy laughing to think of another suited place to keep Amaimon. "No, you're the only one capable of this task."

Rin didn't even have to look up to know the other was smirking at him. _Yep, he definitely loves to watch me suffer._ "Whatever." He hmphed still glaring at the floor. Why was Mephisto even so determined to find evidence supporting this guy?

Rin was all for not falsely accusing demons and Blacky was an example of that, but when it came to Amaimon there was no doubt in his mind that he wasn't capable of cold murder. He knew him, fought against him, so it confused him why his principle was so bent on helping this guy.

"What's the point on helping him anyway, they already have evidence against him don't they?" Rin questioned, curiosity in his blue eyes as he looked up to Mephisto.

Said demon continued his actions of stroking his goatee, watching Amaimon's growing anger as he failed to understand the contraption he was holding. "Ah, but what was his motivation?" His purple eyebrows furrowed and mouth twisted in thought.

Before Rin could state that Amaimon was a constantly bored freak and needed no motivation he was stopped by a raised hand. "Anyway, I doubt you want your new PlayStation to be destroyed before you could even play anything on it, so why don't you take over for Amaimon." Mephitso's smirk was back, and he gestured with a tilt of his head to the earth king when Rin rose an eyebrow in confusion.

Rin let out a short yelp when his attention was brought to Amaimon before he leapt from where he was standing to successfully catch the ps4 the other had thrown in his annoyance. After he had checked if the console was still in one piece , he glared at the teen who was currently squatting to his right. "Bastard! If this broke I would have strangled you."

Amaimon rolled his eyes which only resulted in pissing Rin off more. "Pointy freak." He growled, sitting himself up from the floor to delicately dust off the PlayStation.

Mephisto noted the angry scowl on his younger brother's usual stoic face and intervened before he could jump Rin in accusation from the insult. "Now boys settle down." What trouble making brother's does he have, at least Amaimon's scowl disappeared as soon as Mephisto had stepped between the two. Rin on the other hand continued to glare at green haired demon through pink and purple stripped clad legs.

"We don't want to cause any mess do we?" The question was more pointed to Rin, Mephisto knowing that would have calmed the boy down for he would have been the one to clean it.

"Yes, aniue." Amaimon chirped before pulling out a candy to unwrap it from his leant grey jeans, a sweet Rin didn't even remember getting for the other. Further evidence that Amaimon has been continuously sneaking out, probably at the times Rin had been in the shower or using the toilet. _but why does he keep returning?_

Before Rin could ponder further about it,his attention was brought to Mephisto, who stood with an arched brow waiting for his reply like some sort of parent scolding a naughty child. Rin mumbled in agreement and looked away from the two, continuing his examination on the gaming console.

"Fantastisch!" The taller beamed suddenly, making the Okumura jump and nearly drop the PlayStation. Rin mumbled something about clowns and stupidity before he scooted to the television, set on hooking up the device himself.

Mephisto watched Rin obviously to occupied in setting up the PlayStation to pay the two any more of his attention; chuckling when he looked like he wasn't any closer in figuring it out then Amaimon.

Whacking said demon on the head with his closed umbrella to gain his attention from the window, he gestured to the kitchen at the other side of the room. Guessing this would be the perfect time to interrogate his little brother whilst his other was distracted.

He didn't mind if Rin was there for his interrogation, there was nothing to really hide, he just knew that Amaimon would talk more if he wasn't, not to mention it would be a lot easier. He would have to be blind if he couldn't see that Rin thought Amaimon was guilty and the amount of times he would accuse and yell at the other would be insufferable. So , deciding to ask Amaimon some questions by himself sounded like less of a hassle.

With out question Amaimon stood up from where he had been crouching, pulling at the burgundy shirt that was a size to small for him. Like the good little brother he was, he followed Mephisto into the kitchen when he was told to, following his older brother's orders like he has always done.

With one last look at Rin to make sure he was still distracted, Mephisto closed the kitchen door quietly after Amaimon. Walking to the small table that sat in the middle of the kitchen he waved his glove clad hand, suddenly a large red chair poofed into existence replacing the other that looked like it was going to collapse at any given moment.

Not bothering to do the same for Amaimon's chair he sat on his own, adjusting himself into the soft comfort before he waved to his brother to sit at the opposite end of the table. "What is this about?" Amaimon asked chucking another pink sweet into his mouth whilst he sat on his own chair which creaked under his weight.

"You know what this is about." Was Mephisto's reply, crossing his legs as he took of his large hat; dusting it off before he placed it on the table. "This is about the murder of my students."

"That wasn't me." Amaimon shrugged, swallowing the last of his candy before he moved to unwrap another one.

"Don't eat when I'm taking to you." Amaimon pouted but listened none the less, if it were anyone else he would've stuck his tongue out tauntingly with the sweet sitting in the center before he'd have severely punished them for telling him what to do. But This was his aniue, and Amaimon would do anything for his aniue.

And that's why he was worried, Mephisto was the only one he had in Assiah, the only one that was capable of justifying that he was innocent. He relied on his older brother so much in his visits to this realm and this is the one time he needed him the most. He didn't doubt that Mephisto believed he didn't kill 53 people, but it did worry him.

They were his students after all and he knew all too well how much his brother loved his toys, remembering the death threat Mephisto promised him if he had ever killed any of them. Amaimon wasn't stupid, he knew where his place lied. Mephisto was stronger then he was, Mephisto ranked second strongest of the demon princes after all and he only ranked seventh.

Maybe it was fear the kept the younger in line more then family love, knowing If Mephisto thought Amaimon had defied him and killed his students then there would be nothing left for the Vatican to execute, he would have suffered a fate worst then death.

"Amaimon." Mephisto snapped him from his thoughts, gaining his attention.

"Yes, Aniue."

"I'm only going to ask you this once." Mephisto spoke with complete seriousness in his tone, causing Amaimon to straighten his posture . He leant forward to place his elbows on the table to rest his head on the back of his hands, all the while keeping eye contact with his younger brother. "Did you kill my students?"

Amaimon felt his heart stop and his eyes widened only for a second before his face returned to his usual stoic demeanour. Did his aniue doubt him? "I just said that I di-"

"I know." He clamped his mouth shut, jumping at the harsh tone. "Amaimon, I need you to look me in the eye and tell me if you did or didn't." The intensity of Mephisto's stare made him shiver but he didn't back down, glaring at the other light blue met emerald.

"No Aniue, I did not kill your students." Amaimon spoke with a bit more heat in his tone then usual, annoyed that his older brother even had to ask twice. He was never one to keep his temper and it was easy for him to lose it. So as much as he wanted to get on Mephisto's good side, some things he just couldn't help.

In the past he and Mephisto argued continuously, especially when the purple haired demon would demand things from him. Though he guessed nothing more has really changed, only now Mephisto has learnt to demand things of Amaimon that would benefit them both. It resulted in less bruises and broken bones for the earth king and a happy older brother that way.

"Is that so?" Mephisto questioned after searching the other's eyes for any hint of lying, though it was hard, for Amaimon had such an emotionless face. Finally he sighed after finding nothing; leaning back into his chair to entwine his hands in his lap. "It's only, it's been a week today and I haven't found anything to support you against the trail."

Closing his eyes Mephisto brought a gloved hand to stroke his goatee. "You understand don't you? Why I'm so skeptical?" Amaimon gritted his teeth as he stared at Mephisto, trying not to snap. "I mean, I should have been able to find something by now."

"Maybe you're not looking hard enough." He kept his composure as Mephisto opened his eyes to glare at him, black long nails cutting his skin when he clenched his hands into fists under the table.

"Do you have any idea who would want to frame you?" Mephisto tried, but only sighed again when Amaimon shook his head.

The earth king had tons of enemy's, many wanting his head. But he highly doubted any of them going to such lengths as to break into true cross academy with the chance of them getting caught, all to get him executed.

"What were you doing on the night of the incident?" Mephisto continued to question while he stroked his goatee, green eyes watching every move Amaimon took, studying him for any signs.

"That's-" Amaimon blinked before he avoided eye contact, growing anger completely gone as he shrunk away from the other. "I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Mephisto's voice was firm leading Amaimon to shrink further away, eyes looking everywhere but at his brother. "Amaimon. This isn't making your current position look any better."

Amaimon bit at his lip knowing full well how this must look like, but he just couldn't tell his older brother what he has been up to, it was something he couldn't even admit to himself. So instead he chose to look more and more suspicious as he tried to escape from his brother's accusing stare.

"Aniue-"

"You leave me no choice Amaimon." Mephisto interrupted, guiding his hand through his purple hair, disappointment clear on his face.

Amaimon knew what he was to his brother, just a lone chess piece in his elaborate games; something he could train and use to his benefit. Amaimon wasn't stupid, he knew Mephisto thought he wasn't worth the time. What proof was there that Amaimon hadn't done it? Why would he defend the demon against the Vatican in chance that he'd loose his position he worked so hard for if he got nothing in return. The only reason he was disappointed was because he was loosing a precious pawn.

"If you have nothing else to say, I'll be on my way to tell th-"

"I DIDN'T KILL YOUR STUPID TOYS!" Amaimon screamed, shocking them both. Mephisto froze half way out of his chair as he stared wide eyed at the other who's expression didn't look any different.

And then Amaimon went flying, back colliding with the tiled kitchen wall before he slid down into the stove then to the floor knocking the pan over with him.

Mephisto stood at the table eyes wider then before as he stared at his hand he used to slap the other, he didn't even hit hard, the force only meaning to cause a red mark on the other's cheek. "Before this wouldn't have even bruised you." He stated, looking up from his hand to the crumpled demon on the floor. "You've grown weak." Amaimon shook, long nails scratching at the tiled floor.

"I Know that!" Still refusing to look at Mephisto he glared at his legs. "Don't tell me things I already know, Aniue!" He didn't have to look up to see the heated stare he was receiving from the other, causing him to flinch.

It was silent whilst Mephisto waited for the other to calm down, knowing it was useless trying to talk to him in this state. Soon enough Amaimon breathing evened out and he hesitantly looked up to the taller demon, quietly apologizing from his outburst.

Knowing the importance of power for the other, Mephisto decided to tread lightly on the subject. "What happened?" Mephisto asked Knowing Amaimon couldn't possibly still be feeling weakened after his fight with Rin that time he had gotten his body disintegrated and was sent back to Gehenna.

Amaimon shrugged, stoic look returning to his face. "I don't know... I've been training none stop, but nothing's helping."

"And that's what you didn't want to tell me." Mephisto sighed, placing his hand on his hips. He knew his brother's stubbornness, obviously he didn't want to admit to his current weakened state. It was his fault for not telling him sooner in the end, he was the one lying on the floor with a bruised cheek after all. "No wonder you were no match for the Paladin."

"Hey what was that noise!?\" The two jumped as Rin threw open the door, panic on his face in worry he was in need of a new kitchen. Seeing that everything was in one piece, except for a lone pan on the floor and a chair he didn't remember having, he sighed in relief.

"Nothing." Amaimon was the one to answer, his impassive self unchanged except for the swollen red hand print across his cheek. It looked almost comical.

"What happened to you?" Rin laughed, holding the opened door for support. "Gotta' say, that looks good on you." He was able to say before he burst into a fit of giggles, Amaimon frowned but other wise didn't react to the other's teasing.

Mephisto smirked, picking up his umbrella from his armchair and hat from the table before clicking his fingers making the chair disappear in a poof of pink smoke. "And with that I'll be taking my leave." He stated, turning on his heal to walk up to Rin who was still laughing.

"Be a good host and show me out, Rin." Mephisto stopped to say before continuing out the kitchen door, Rin close by his tail. The two left leaving the earth king to gather his bearing, only now did he rub at his cheek muttering a quiet ow before he began to stand up.

"So what did he do to deserve to be slapped, besides being a little shit that is." Rin questioned walking towards the door, giant grin on his face out of amusement.

"Ah, but being a little shit was exactly what he was doing." Mephisto smirked before stopping at the door, placing his hat back on his head. Rin let out a laugh, leaning past the taller male to get to the door he know the other was waiting for him to open.

Saying goodbye Rin had went to close the door, only for it to be stopped by a pointy shoe. "Before I go I must ask for a favor in price for me bringing over this lovely entertainment." Mephisto smirked, eyes gleaming down at the other past the half closed door.

Damn it, I should have closed it quicker! Rin cursed, of course he should have expected some sort of catch, this was Mephisto after all and since when had he done something out of pure friendliness. "What?" Rin grunted.

"Be patient with him." Rin was taken back, blinking up at the other's face which had suddenly gone stern.

"What?" Rin twisted his face in confusion. _Does he mean Amaimon? I've been nothing but patient! He should be surprised that I hadn't killed him yet._

"He likes to keep things bottled up, one of these day's he is going to explode." Mephisto's eyes flickered to the kitchen, Rin turned to follow his eye line to see that Amaimon had finally dawdled out from the kitchen, hand rubbing his lower back.

"What are you taking about clo-" He froze when he turned back to face the other to see that he was gone, he blinked a few times before his brain could register that he must have poofed away when his back was turned. "Damn clown! That's not funny!" He growled slamming the door.

"What's not funny?" Amaimon asked; sitting on the hard couch to pick up a controller to study it.

"Don't worry about it." Rin mumbled, rubbing the sudden tired from his face. Moving around the TV, Rin took the second controller and sat on the other side of the couch beside the demon. "Hey, let's play."

Amaimon smiled ear to ear, jumping with sudden excitement. "Yes! Let's play, otouto!"

Rin let out a small laugh, reaching for one of the combat games they could verse each other on whilst Rin pondered about what Mephisto had asked of him in the back of his mind, _What was that about?_

* * *

Done!

I kinda' feel like I made Mephisto a bad guy in this one so I might write a bit on him in the next chapter to justify him a little.

Anyway, leave a review and tell what you think~


End file.
